


A Slow Whispered Wet Confession From Our Body Heat

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Underage Kissing, queer, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: After Will Byers is infected by the Mind Flayer's virus, Jonathan is willing to try anything to warm him up. The older Byers boy's foremost concern is Will's health and safety. They decide to distract Will while he warms up. The distraction turns out to be sex as Will's feelings for his older brother are revealed





	A Slow Whispered Wet Confession From Our Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another overnightish impromptu fic. Was watching S2 again in preparation for S3 coming out today, and couldn't help but imagine. Took a short break from writing updates for two of my other fics to make this one. This isn't my OTP for Stranger Things (that would be Byler, aka Will/Mike), but I still ship it. So happy Stranger Things Day! Or Independence day. Whatever you wanna call it

"I just. . . . I don't know what to do anymore, Jonathan!" Joyce Byers had tears in her eyes. These days she usually did when concerning Will, though until now and for a while, almost a year, they had been angry, defiant tears. Now they were approaching defeat, anguish. 

"Mom, he's going to be alright! Will's been through worse than this," Jonathan placed a reassuring hand on Joyce's shoulder, squeezing softly. "He'll pull through whatever this is. I know he will." He tried to put every ounce of his conviction into his words.

Joyce shook her head. "But if we don't get his temperature back up... I don't know what's going to happen to my boy." Her voice shook. There were heavy bags under her eyes. Jonathan noticed and released his grip. "Look, let me take care of Will for a while. You haven't slept since you found him in that field by the school having an episode two days ago! It's time for you to rest." 

Joyce didn't look convinced. She swept a brown lock of hair nervously out of her face, staring over Jonathan's shoulder. "I don't know. . . I should be there for him!"

Jonathan grimaced. He knew it was a long shot, getting his mother to sleep when her son wasn't well, but he had to try, for her sake. "Mom, you won't be any good to Will if you drop from exhaustion. I've got this. You know how close we are, maybe I can get him to warm up? I promise that if anything happens I'll wake you!" 

Joyce hesitated, still staring over Jonathan's shoulder. Her muscles were tense, and she was shaking slightly from a mixture of exhaustion and the dying effects of caffeine. Finally, her shoulders sagged, muscles relaxing. She nodded, rubbing her right eye. "Al-alright, Jonathan. I trust you. See if you can help. I'll go get some rest. But just for a few hours, then you wake me up! Got it?" Her eyes snapped onto his, narrowing, but Jonathan couldn't tell if she was trying to be intimidating or if she was jus too tired to keep her eyes fully open. 

Jonathan nodded, then wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and began to walk them down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Yeah, of course. Just a few hours. Now go, sleep! You need it." He gave his mother a gentle push towards her bedroom door. She chuckled gratefully, then disappeared inside her dark room, leaving Jonathan standing by Will's bedroom door. 

_Here goes. . . I hope I can help him._ Jonathan knocked twice, then pushed inside his little brother's room. 

"Hey, Will. It's me. I convinced mom to get some sleep. It's just you and-" he faltered. Will was standing at his open window, staring out at the back yard and breathing in the frigid October air. And he was completely _naked!_

Will gave a single nod to show he'd heard, but kept looking through the window. He'd even removed the screen that covered it so he could lean slightly outside. Jonathan stared at him, struggling to think. He could make out every single freckle and mole on Will's soft neck, his pale back, his-

_Cut it out! Get it together, man._

Jonathan cleared his throat, then stepped inside and closed the door. He only noticed that he'd turned the lock after the fact. _I did that out of habit, right?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then made his way purposefully towards his brother. 

"Come on, Will. It's freezing out there!" Jonathan made to close the window as he stepped up just behind the boy, leaning forwards so his front just barely caressed Will's back. Quicker than Jonathan would have thought possible, Will's hand flashed out and swatted Jonathan's aside before he could lay a finger on the window. 

" **no!** Leave it open, Jonathan." Will's voice was icy, and Jonathan recoiled for a moment. Will turned to look at him, eyes softening. "I mean... Sorry. Please, can we leave it open?" 

It was hard for Jonathan not to look down when Will turned to face him. Extremely hard. _This is... New. Why is this happening? Why now?_ He tried to play it cool. 

"Yeah, we can keep it open, but at least come over to the bed. You'll freeze to death if you stand there for so long." 

Will nodded, still looking sorry for snapping at his brother. "Alright. . . But that's all! I don't even feel chilly." He moved stiffly, directly, past his older brother who was looking firmly up at the ceiling, and onto the bed, crossing his legs on top of the covers. Will noticed Jonathan's averted gaze and sighed. 

"It's alright, Jonathan, you can look at me. I know that normally I'd be embarrassed by you seeing me, well, _naked,_ but for some reason now I'm just. . . Not." 

Jonathan took the consent willingly, not as an excuse to look at his nude little brother, but as one to not look away. So he told himself. He tried not to notice the slimness and paleness of Will's figure, how small and round his nipples were, the way his hips curved almost effeminately, and how, even with his hands in his lap & his legs crossed, he could see slivers of Will's junk. But trying not to notice something only makes you notice it more. Despite the coldness of the room, Jonathan started to sweat. _I need a distraction!_

"Will, we should talk," Jonathan shrugged off his jacket, an oddity in and of itself, and moved to sit on the bed beside his brother. Will did nothing to stop him as they settled in shoulder-to-shoulder. 

"You know we're all worried about you. Me, mom, Hopper, your friends. . . Especially Mike. You know he actually showed up earlier to see if you were alright. Mom turned him away, but he took some convincing!" 

Will took a shuddering breath, goosebumps rising on his skin. Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off the sight. "I know. . . I heard him." Will shook his head. "I know you're all worried. I am too! But I don't know what to do to get better. I don't even know what's wrong with me. Story of my life." 

"Hey, don't talk that way!" Jonathan placed a protective hand on Will's knee, a loving and concerned expression crossing his face. "Being weird isn't wrong, it's just interesting. If there's anyone who doesn't like that then it just means they'll have a sad, boring life. You shouldn't let people who you don't like and who don't like you dictate who you are." 

Will looked up into his older brother's face, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Thanks, Jonathan. Really. You're always there to make me feel better about myself. But. . ." The smile vanished, "I still don't know what's wrong with me here and now, or how to get better."

"Well..." Jonathan kept his hand, unconsciously, on Will's knee, "for starters you could let me warm you up. That's the biggest issue right now, and if mom woke up with you running a normal temperature she'd be over the moon!" 

Will shuddered. "I... I can't. I know I should. I know that I need to! But whenever I think about it, about warmth. . . I get scared. Like, really scared. Upside-Down scared. I can't control it, Jonathan! I can feel my temperature dropping even though the cold doesn't bother me, and I know it's wrong but it feels good and it makes me less afraid. And that's scary too, b-but for some reason, it s-seems easier. The lesser of two evils." Will's voice shook and broke. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, and he began to shake. 

Jonathan felt his heart breaking. He leaned over and wrapped his arms softly around his brother, feeling cool bare skin under his touch. "Shhh, just breathe, Will. It'll be alright. I promise!" 

Will slowly stilled. He breathed deeply and hugged Jonathan back, though only long enough to regain his self-control. He gently eased himself away before he could properly feel the warmth of Jonathan's body. 

Jonathan suddenly smiled. It was a bittersweet smile, sparked by a memory that in turn sparked an idea. "I know! What you need is something to distract you while you warm up! Keep your focus away from your body temperature." 

Will frowned, not following. "Huh? H-how does that work?" 

"Remember when you were a kid- well, more of a kid- and we took you to the Doctor's office? You were terrified of getting shots. They made you bawl your eyes out, and you even passed out once for a couple minutes. But then you started having thumb wars with me while they gave you the shots and you were fine! You couldn't see the needle, and you weren't thinking about the needle, so you couldn't feel the needle." 

Will's eyes ignited at the memory. Jonathan's help then had turned what had once been a scary, traumatizing experience into a fun, aloof one! He was always doing things like that for Will. When Mom and Dad use to fight, he would take Will aside and show him new music. When a kid bullied Will to the verge of tears Jonathan was always there with open arms to console his brother, and the right words to make him feel not only better, but perfect exactly as he was. 

Will hadn't been fully aware as he reminisced that Jonathan was talking. Half of the boy wanted to listen, but the other half was still in the past, thinking about everything Jonathan had done for him. It wasn't just shots and bullies. A couple years ago when Will had fallen off his bike and broken a finger, Jonathan had been the one who drove him to the hospital, all the while talking about anything and everything to try and keep Will's mind off the pain. When Lonnie, their dad, had first called Will a fag, to his face, Jonathan had taken Will into his room and shown him all the amazing queer singers and artists he knew of, saying that it didn't matter if Will was gay or not, either way, and that Lonnie was just an insecure asshole. 

". . . Of course, I'd have to figure out how, exactly, to distract you, but I'm sure I'll think of something. I'd show you some new bands I think you'll like, but mom's trying to sleep. Maybe I could put the tape in the cassette player in my car? I dunno, it's just an ide-" 

Will turned and lurched forward suddenly, small hands pressing against Jonathan's chest. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Before Jonathan had time to process what was happening, they were kissing. Jonathan's lips, his whole body really, felt warm and right. Will smiled, his heart pounding fast in his chest, and kissed him more firmly. Jonathan's eyes widened at first with surprise and disbelief. But they soon relaxed and fluttered. Will's lips were cool, but soft and loving. 

The younger boy pulled away, managing a blush. "S-sorry! You were supposed to be distracting me, not the other way around. And I didn't even ask if it was ok with you! I know it's not right, and that we're brothers, but I couldn't help it. I h-hope you don't hate me. . . I just couldn't-" 

Jonathan cut his brother off as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. There was no thinking. They didn't need to think. They didn't want to think. If they thought closely about what they were doing they might find a reason to stop. Neither brother wanted that. So they kissed, minds fuzzy, love on autopilot.

Jonathan slowly and carefully pushed Will down onto his back. The boy went willingly, and even parted his lips a but to let in his brother's tongue. Jonathan hesitated, and pushed it inside. Their tongues wrapped together and their bodies pressed against one another, already starting to warm Will. 

Will's hands slipped between them and fumbled at his brother's belt. After a shaky moment he managed to unclasp it and slide it out of all the loops. It fell to the floor on top of a pile of dirty clothes with a muffled _thump._

The full impact of what was happening finally pierced through the haze that was Jonathan's mind. _I'm going to have sex. . . With my little brother!_ Jonathan's penis grew stiff quickly. He pulled out of the kiss, panting hard, unfocused eyes sliding open. After a few seconds they found focus, and he looked down at the adorable face of his little brother. 

"Are. . . Are we really going to do this? You're alright with it?" 

Will nodded with slow eagerness. "Yes! I am! Are you?" 

Jonathan was already nodding before he'd even thought about the question. "Yeah, actually. . . I can't believe it, but I think I am. I. . . I love you, Will. God, I love you." 

The blush on Will's cheeks darkened, a good sign for sure. "I love you too, Jonathan." It was barely a whisper. Will may not have even spoken, but simply moved his lips. Jonathan heard it nonetheless and smiled. 

"Have. . . Have you ever done this before, Jonathan?" 

The older boy shook his head as Will began to unbutton and unzip his pants. "I'm a freaky weirdo loner, and I'm not exactly attractive. This is m-my first time." 

Will's heart swelled as he took in the news. He wouldn't have been disappointed if he hadn't been his brother's first, but the fact that he was meant more to him than he could put into words! There was just one thing he took issue with. 

"I think you are, though, Jonathan." 

Jonathan tilted his head to the side in bewilderment. "Huh? You think I am what?"

"Attractive. I think you're attractive. Maybe not by conventional standards, but we've never been conventional. I really like you." 

"And I think you're really cute, Will. Sexy, even, by any standards," Jonathan tried to smile, but at that moment Will began to push down his pants. He'd wanted to go slowly, one step at a time. To savor all of it. Only he'd never taken off someone _else's_ pants before, and accidentally snagged a thumb beneath Jonathan's underwear as he pushed. The pants and boxers slid down together, and though Will couldn't yet see it, he felt as his brother's hard penis sprung free. 

Will gave a miniscule hungry cry, going hard himself, and wrapped a small hand around his brother's member. He loved the feel of it! The skin was soft as a newborn's head, the shaft was long & had a very slight upwards curve. Will could feel his brother's head, fat and slick, past a short roll of foreskin that had already been pulled back. The younger boy gave a testing stroke, feeling the skin move in his grasp and his hand press back into a thick brown bush of pubes. He gave another stroke. Then another, and another. 

Jonathan's spine went rigid, a tingling chill rolling through his body. He closed his eyes, breathing shallowly, and gasped out. 

"W-Will! Ahh haaa!" 

Jonathan began to thrust slowly into Will's hand. His head & heart buzzed with horniness. He wanted- no, needed- to cum. And his little brother was going to make him do it. As he thrust the head of his cock rubbed lightly against Will's. 

"Jonathan, stop," Will whispered. The words cut through deep into the older boy's mind, and he stilled immediately. A look of worry crossed his face. _Did I do something wrong?! Is Will having second thoughts?!_ He stayed stock still, hardly daring to speak. He didn't want to stop, but if Will asked him to then he would put the cat back in the bag, so to speak. 

"It's alright, Jonathan," Will smiled, reading his big brother's thoughts perfectly. "You just need to finish getting undressed." 

Jonathan let loose a deep breath, almost chuckling as he realized how silly he'd been in worrying. Will had, after all, initiated this. 

"I, uh, I don't really want to get up," Jonathan admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'll still be right here, waiting, ready, and willing," Will read his brother's mind again and let go of his cock. Jonathan gave a single thankful nod, then rolled carefully off of Will and onto his back beside him. 

He kicked off his pants, underwear, and socks quickly. They joined all of Will's clothing on the floor. Jonathan sat up and raised his arms over his head, and his _Bela Lugosi's Dead_ T-shirt quickly followed the pants. Will watched unblinkingly, hazel eyes slightly glazed as they took in his now fully naked big brother. 

Jonathan had muscles. It was surprising. From the outside, with clothes on, he didn't look particularly fit. Of course, he didn't look out of shape either, but appeared to just be of average build. He always wore jackets of one kind or another that hid his arms and form well. But now Will could see it. He wasn't so sculpted as some of the athletic types he went to school with, like Steve Harrington, but he was up there for sure. 

"Will? You're staring." 

Will giggled. It felt odd coming out of his mouth, given the mood he'd been in the last few days (and indeed weeks), but it also felt genuine, & the smile that accompanied it lifted his heart. "Yeah, I am. You're stare-worthy." 

It was Jonathan's turn to blush. He'd always been self-conscious about his body, hence the jackets worn year-round. To be told by Will that he looked good. . . .

Jonathan began to climb back on top of Will. He cupped the boy's face in his hand lovingly. It already felt warmer than it had been just a few minutes ago when he'd first walked in, though the boy still had a ways to go before his temperature was back to normal. 

"Are you ready?" 

Will nodded softly. "Yeah, I am." 

"You sure? Do you know what. . . What happens?" 

Will nodded again, nuzzling his cheek against Jonathan's hand. "I think so. I can _feel_ it, what you're supposed to do to me," he spread his legs slowly, wrapping them around Jonathan rather clumsily, pulling his brother in and making his cock press lightly into his ass. Jonathan shook his head. 

"You've got the right idea, but I can't do it yet. You're not ready! I... I have to loosen you up first." 

Will pouted hypocritically. "I'm so comfy, though! I don't want you to have to move." 

Jonathan paused, tilting his head to the side. "Well. . . I guess I could try doing it from here. It'd be a stretch, though." _In more than just one way._

Will nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, let's do that, please!" 

"Alright," Jonathan conceded, "we'll do that. But you're going to feel some. . . Intense things. Mom is asleep in the next room. The door is locked, but you still need to try to keep it down, okay? She's in protective mode, so any little sound might wake her up." 

"Okay, Jonathan. I'll try to be quiet." 

Jonathan smiled. "Thanks, Will. It's gonna be a struggle for me, too. I've always been loud. When I masturbate I usually have to put on a record to drown out my moans." He started to raise a hand up to his mouth. 

"I know," Will grinned naughtily. "I've heard you a few times." 

Jonathan froze with two fingers an inch from his lips. His eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" 

"Shhh," Will's eyes gleamed. "Mom is in the next room sleeping, remember? But I've heard you moaning a few times. I don't think mom knows, but you've done it to Siouxsie and the Banshees a few times and a lot of those songs aren't loud enough to fully cloak your moans. You need to do it to The Cramps or The Clash, something like that." 

Jonathan's face burned red, and Will laughed. "Really? You're embarrassed? We're about to have sex, Jonathan, and you're worried that sometimes I can hear you masturbating?" 

Jonathan's face broke out into an apologetic smile. "Yeah, haha, you're right. I'm still getting used to this, I guess. It's weird. I hope you're right about mom not being able to hear!"

"I'm sure she hasn't heard you. I could only barely hear it and I'm closer to your room than she is." Will reached up and wrapped his arms around Jonathan's back. "Now, are we gonna keep talking and thinking, or are we gonna have sex?" 

Jonathan blinked at Will's directness. The boy had almost always been a straight shooter, so he shouldn't have been so surprised, but he himself would never have been able to be so direct. Not that he had much practice, or indeed anyone to "practice" with, him being a loner and all. 

"Yeah, sorry... I just need a little boost." He blushed more. Will was only too happy to oblige. He slid one hand down and grabbed his brother's ass, and the other slipped between them and, with some difficulty, wrapped around Jonathan's cock by Will's own butt. It had started to soften at the shock and horror of discovering his little brother could hear him masturbating, but the stiffness, and indeed horniness, returned full force at Will's touch. And as Jonathan grew horny again the fact that Will had heard him jerking off more than once turned from being an extinguisher of his lustful fire to being fuel for it. 

"Aahhh, that's perfect. I'm ready now. Thank you, Will." As the younger Byers boy replaced his hand on the older's back, Jonathan pushed two fingers from his left hand into his mouth. He slathered them up with his tongue, then reached far down between he & Will's bodies, and pressed the now slick fingers against Will's tight virgin asshole. 

Will swallowed back a gasp as Jonathan started rubbing, lubing him up. He got the outside of his brother's hole nice and wet, then reached back up to his mouth to re-slicken his fingers. This time when he moved them back down he began to push them slowly and methodically inside Will's hole. 

It took a lot out of the young boy just keeping himself from moaning out as his brother's fingers sank slowly down, parting his tight ring and seeking entry inside of him. Somehow, it felt both exactly like Will had expected it to, and nothing at all like what he had expected. He followed the paradox with his mind to try and briefly distract himself from these new feelings, at least long enough to become somewhat used to them and ease the urges to gasp and moan. The irony that he needed a distraction to keep him distracted from his distraction was lost on him. 

Jonathan pressed more firmly, his fingers now lubricating Will's inner ring. _Just a little farther and I'll be feeling his insides!_ The thought made his heart jump, bringing a weightless feeling to his chest. He began to turn his fingers gently back and forth as he pushed, working them and pushing through tightly clenched muscle. 

The fingers popped inside. Will's eyes went wide and round, and a gasp slipped past his defenses. It wasn't loud enough for Joyce to hear from her room, in her sleep, but it still made Will freeze up with embarrassment. He understood now how Jonathan had felt. 

And then the actual feel of his older brother's fingers inside him caught up with Will. It felt odd, but in a good way. A kind of intimate pressure where he'd never felt it before. Full and hot and _lovely._ Will looked directly into Jonathan's eyes and let him know silently how much he liked it. 

Until Jonathan started moving the two fingers. He thrust them forward, accidentally separating them and scissoring. Pain erupted at Will's asshole, sending blinking white and red stars into his eyes. He breathed in a sharp hiss and dug his fingernails into his brother's back. 

"Shit! Sorry!" Jonathan stilled his hand. Will clenched his hole for a split second, but that only made the pain worse. He unclenched, trying with all his might not to yelp, and rode out the pain until it faded away. 

"I'm. . . I'm alright," Will breathed. "Should h-have expected that! You can k-keep going, now." 

Jonathan nodded sympathetically and resumed thrusting, this time going much slower and being careful not to spread his fingers until he was certain Will's body was used to his fingers being there, and that the boy could take it. He eased into it, loosening his little brother bit by bit. 

"Mnnn. . ." Will made a small mewling purr in the back of his throat. "J-Jonathan!"

The older boy bit his lip. It was the first time anyone had said his name like that. With hunger and love and yearning. He began thrusting a little bit faster, making Will clasp a hand over his mouth to keep down his moans. Jonathan's fingers had begun to brush up against Will's prostate.

Jonathan tried spreading his fingers again, this time on purpose and this time starting slow and soft, only spreading them a little way. Will took it without any flare-ups of pain, and Jonathan spread them further, all while still thrusting in & out. And now he could properly feel his brother's insides. All soft and slick as could be. He loved how it felt already and he wasn't even properly inside the boy yet! He leaned forwards and placed kisses down the crook of Will's neck as he thrust and spread his fingers, making his way down to Will's collarbone. 

Will's skin was now pleasantly warm, no longer cool and clammy. It was a major breakthrough! Relief that this appeared to be working filled Jonathan's mind momentarily, before vanishing in place of more horniness as Will groaned and stirred beneath him. Jonathan had curled a finger inside his brother and pressed it against what felt curiously like a tough ball of muscle behind Will's slick anal wall. 

A dull fire thrummed behind Will's eyes as Jonathan rubbed him there, and he clamped a hand back over his mouth to keep his cries of pleasure from escaping. Blushing, Jonathan quickly pulled his fingers all the way out, easing the pressure put on his little brother. "S-sorry, got carried away. . . Did you like that?" 

Will nodded quickly, panting as he lowered the hand away from his mouth. 

"Do you want more?" 

Another nod, this one eager. Will reached down and ran two fingers testingly over his wet, gaping hole. A small boyish gasp came from his throat and he nodded again, defiant and deadset. "You're gonna put your… your penis in me, right?" 

"That's the plan," Jonathan nodded. "Can you roll over for me?" 

Will shook his head. "No! I mean, I wanna see you while you do it...." He blushed, looking embarrassed. "It's stupid, I know, but I wanna look you in the eye when you come inside me, Jonathan." 

Jonathan blushed hard, but smiled. "No, Will! That's not stupid at all! In fact, I want that too. It's just... for your first time, without real lube, it would be easier with you lying on your stomach."

"I don't care if it takes work. I wanna see you!" 

Jonathan bit his lip, thinking for a moment, then gave an accepting nod. "Alright, Will. Let's try it!" 

The older boy dipped his hips down, sliding between his brother's legs. He used his knees to part Will's legs even further, so that the boy's ass cheeks spread and gave more access to his slicked hole. Jonathan gently pressed forwards, slipping the head of his stiff cock against Will's entrance. It was an awkward angle, but once he was properly inside his brother he was confident that he could make it work. 

Jonathan reached a hand back, and slowly helped guide his dick inside Will's tight asshole. The ring gripped his head liberally as he pressed forward, and both boys moaned deeply as it passed through, stretching Will. 

Jonathan was forced to let go only a short way inside his brother and reach the hand back up by Will's head. One hand wasn't enough to support his weight like that. _I can do this. I can do this!_ Jonathan grit his teeth and tried to push the rest of the way inside. 

And promptly fell out of his brother entirely. Will giggled and tried not to move as Jonathan swore under his breath and reached back to reposition himself. 

"Will... It's just gonna fall out again. Like I said, once I get it firmly inside you, it'll stop being so difficult. But to do that... It looks like I'm gonna have to go all in on one thrust."

"O-oh. . ." Will blushed, looking away. "Um, will that hurt, Jonathan?"

Jonathan nodded. "Probably a little bit. But I think I did a good job preparing you, so it won't hurt as much or for as long as it did earlier. Do you think you can take it?" The one arm Jonathan was using to hold himself up was getting sore, beginning to shake. But Will took his time thinking things over. The last thing Jonathan wanted to do was rush the boy. This was, after all, all for his benefit. But as the soreness and shaking in his arm increased he found his patience waning. Jonathan tried to swallow down the impatience. 

Finally, Will nodded. He reached his hand back up to his mouth, saying just before covering his lips "Do it!" 

Jonathan barely waited for Will to ready himself before he thrust forward, hard. His cockhead speared deep inside his little brother, burying in down more than halfway. As Will's eyes widened in a flash of pain, Jonathan's hand once again released his cock and shot out to help support himself. 

Will felt a cry begin to roll up his throat and clenched his hand harder over his mouth. It seemed to do the trick. All that came out was a muffled "MNNMMmmmmmnnnnn!" 

Sweat was beading on the bare skin of both boys. They were both panting hard, albeit for different reasons. Jonathan had been practically run over by a wall of pleasure at his hard entry, and Will was riding out the waves of pain as they slowly faded away I do a dull throbbing of sore pleasure. 

"Th-that. . . That was. . ." Jonathan panted hard, unable to come up with a word to properly express his feelings. Will nodded in tired agreement, swallowing as the last of the pain faded away. He slowly let go of his mouth, arm flopping down beside him. 

"Are you g-good to go, Will?" 

"Yeah," Will rasped out. He swallowed, wetting his throat, then repeated himself more clearly. Jonathan nodded, then moved testingly, pulling his cock slowly back, then pushing it in again just as slow. Chillbumps raised the hair on Will's arms, but these were born from the feelings Jonathan was delivering to him rather than any coldness he was feeling. 

"Ohhhh, that's amazing, Jonathan! Don't stop!" 

Jonathan grinned. _It's working! Everything is working!_ He thrust again, and Will shuddered as pleasure passed through the both of them. He went again. And again. And yet again. Finally they fell into a rhythm. Jonathan's eyes glazed over from the deep, intimate pleasure. As it turned out, the slight curve in his cock was perfect for stimulating Will's sweet spot! He was able to swallow back most noises before they left his lips, but a few small, thankful, pleased ones managed to escape. 

Through it all, Will kept his eyes locked onto Jonathan's. Even as the head of Jonathan's penis struck against the boy's prostate, Will looked his brother in the eye and tried to convey every little sensation that passed through his body without speaking a single word. His asshole closed around Jonathan's shaft and both boys failed to stifle their moans as the pleasure they felt spiked. 

"Will. . . I'm n-not going to last much longer!" Jonathan gasped hard and pushed his face back into the crook of Will's neck. Will sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around his brother, lacing his fingers through the older boy's brown hair. 

"It's ok, J-Jonathan! I'm close, t-too!" 

Jonathan left light kisses on Will's skin as he thrust. He wasn't driving hard into his brother, but he didn't need to. Going slow but deep was perfect, and left them both in puddles of ecstasy. Will's grip on Jonathan's hair increased to where he was accidentally pulling on it. Jonathan didn't care. The pain actually elevated and augmented the pleasure he was feeling. It was more than enough to spill the teen over the edge.

But Will got there first! A cry burst from his throat, and with no available hands to mute it, he bit down lightly on Jonathan's shoulder. Will's asshole clenched hard, and he began shooting a modest load onto his stomach. His cock, long and thin, twinged with each gooey deposit, slit opening wide as it spat forth his seed. 

Jonathan could smell his brother's cum on the air as he entered his own orgasm. Will's clenched hole overloaded his senses, and Jonathan arched his back hard, mouth open in a silent cry as he began to cum inside his baby brother. His shoulder was jerked between Will's teeth, amplifying the delightful pain. 

It was over relatively quickly. Perhaps only a dozen seconds. But to the two brothers, virgins until now, it felt a lot longer. Will finished first, releasing the flesh of Jonathan's shoulder from between his teeth and revealing white bite marks that quickly faded to pink and red. He panted hard, eyes closing at last and skin sweaty. The pool of warm cum he'd spilled onto his stomach began to trickle down his left side towards the bed as Will's entire midriff heaved up and down with each deep breath. The boy ignored it, asshole unclenching. 

Once his orgasm was over, Jonathan wanted to collapse down on top of his brother and wait for his energy return. But he knew he couldn't do that. He felt Will's hole unclench from around his dick and began to pull it out. It squelched, and cum oozed out along with his cock, but Jonathan paid nine of it any mind. He rolled onto the bed beside Will and hugged his brother close, breathing deep until he regained the power of speech. 

"Did... Did it work?" Jonathan almost winced. He wanted to tell Will about how much he loved him, and how he'd been absolutely amazing! But with his horniness gone and with him coming down from his hormonal high, the shame at what he'd done had set in. _I fucked my little brother! My underage little brother!_ So he returned to the cover of it all having been a distraction to warm his brother up. 

Will nodded serenely, eyes still closed. "Yeah. . . I can still feel it inside of me, but… I used to feel it everywhere, and it was more or less in control, at least instinctually. Now it's tucked away somewhere, small and weak. And I feel good! I'm warm, I'm comfy, I don't feel drained anymore. At least, not in the same way. I don't feel sick. I just feel like me!" The boy smiled softly. "I feel complete. Thank you, Jonathan. Really." 

Jonathan gave a stiff nod, still not believing what he'd just done but also feeling glad that he'd done it. "We should get dressed. Mom will want to know that you're feeling better, even though we can't tell her why." 

Will nodded again. "I know, but. . . I feel so happy right now, just like this. Can you just stay here with me, snuggling, for a little bit longer?" 

Even despite his waning shame, how could Jonathan say no? His arms wrapped more firmly around his younger brother, and he too closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this, just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9QZTiDDVM


End file.
